


I Would be Your Shelter

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: At first Kylo decides to leave the lone figure he sees standing by a fresh grave alone, but he soon changes his mind and decides to at least ask them if they're okay. After all, it's dingy and raining, and there's something about them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one works better as Alpha/Omega and was suggested by Omega Hux. Well, I didn't just make the guy leave, I made him die too! (Hux is better off without him, don't worry.)
> 
> If this fic isn't your thing you're not obligated to read it!

Kylo didn't think anyone else would be out at this hour, and in such terrible weather too. He'd expected solitude on his little excursion, so when he spotted the lone figure, swathed entirely in black and with a hood up against the driving, miserable rain, he stopped short, surprised and then filled with curiosity. Why would anyone be in the graveyard on a day like this?

Stealthily moving closer and trying not to be seen, Kylo saw that the person was standing over a grave so fresh the headstone had yet to be erected. The place was marked by newly turned soil and bright bouquets of flowers that contrasted starkly with the gray, miserable evening. The grave was, by Kylo's guess, only a day or two old. As he watched the figure fell to their knees, sinking into wet mud. They were crying perhaps, although Kylo couldn't make out any sound. It made him reluctant to approach. It was none of his business so he decided to skirt around and approach his destination from a different angle.

It was a habit he couldn't shake. Since his relationship with his parents had fallen apart he'd found solace visiting the grave of his grandparents - his grandfather in particular. His grandmother had been smart and beautiful, and very well socially connected. Kylo didn't feel like, if they were alive, he would be able to relate to her the way he could to his grandfather. Anakin was, by all accounts, an odd figure who had always seemed conflicted and had struggled to live up to society's expectations. The pressure hadn't ended well, and Kylo knew his parents feared he'd end up 'losing it' the way his grandfather had. Sometimes it felt like a near thing - if he didn't come to see his grandfather's grave to talk to someone he knew would understand him Kylo was sure he'd be far worse off. He wished his grandfather could talk back, but it was usually enough for Kylo to know that he wasn't alone in what he was going through.

At his grandparents' grave - an ornate, beautiful thing mostly dedicated to Padmé - he took time to clear away some of the fallen leaves and right the fake flowers someone had left in the permanent vase at the base of the gravestone. Even after all this time people came by to leave something.

Kylo's fingers traced over the gold leaf that spelled out 'AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER', but today he stayed silent. Sometimes he'd talk, sometimes he rant and other's he'd cry, but today there was nothing he felt he needed to say. He just wanted the familiarity of the place and the company. The rain showed no sign of stopping but Kylo didn't let it bother him. He took his time, only moving away and nodding goodbye when he felt ready.

The figure he'd seen on his way in was still there, kneeling in the mud.

Having forgotten about them Kylo was on the path that would go almost directly past them. It made him feel embarrassed and he kept his head down, focusing on the path as he got closer.

As he walked past something gripped him, almost physically pulling him to a stop. Stunned, Kylo looked round at the kneeling person. An omega. Was that what stopped him?

"Are you okay?" he found himself asking, his voice a little raw from disuse.

At his voice the figure whipped round, startled. Kylo felt like something had hit him square in the chest. A beautiful, pale omega male turned and looked up at him, blue-green eyes stilling Kylo's heart. They were filled with such pain and ferocity, and the omega's brow was furrowed in what looked like anger.

"I'm sorry," Kylo quickly, taking half a step back. "I didn't mean to bother you I just wondered if you were alright."

"Do I look alright?"

The omega's voice was cracked, and sounded as if it had to be forced past a lump in his throat. As he spoke he started to stand, seeming graceful despite the fact his knees were covered in mud and he was soaked from the rain. Kylo shivered just looking at him. The omega's jacket wasn't as thick or as waterproof as Kylo's. It was also clung a little oddly to his stomach, where... Oh. Kylo's eyes widened as he realised what the subtle swell of the omega's belly was.

"Were they your mate?" he couldn't help asking. The omega's response was to give a short, disdainful 'ha!'.

"As if," he said. "The bastard walked out on me three weeks ago."

Kylo was having a difficult time understanding what had just been said. "He... he walked out on you?"

"Did I fucking stutter?"

Stunned, Kylo tried to find his tongue again. "No, sorry."

"Well," the omega huffed, looking back down at the dirt he was standing on. "It's not like it matters anymore. He's dead. He's not coming back to fix... this..."

Kylo knew without a doubt what the omega was talking about. While it did sometimes happen, it was very uncommon for an unbonded omega to be alone in while they were pregnant. They drew all sorts of negative attention when people realised and it was very much frowned up, as if there was something wrong with the omega which had driven the alpha away, or that they had been unfaithful with a bonded alpha who couldn't acknowledge the offspring. It was a miserable situation to be in. This omega was now completely on his own, with no chance of help from the alpha who had helped get him into this mess in the first place.

The child the omega was carrying wasn't his, so Kylo couldn't understand the overwhelming desire to protect him. Despite coming off as uninviting and ferocious the omega seemed so alone. Kylo wanted to embrace him and care for him.

It was an uncomfortable feeling. Kylo didn't know what to do with it. In the past those he'd felt anything like this for had spurned his advances and some had even gone so far as to taunt him. His designation hadn't saved him from cutting remarks, and he'd quickly learned that reaching out only got him hurt. It had been so long since then though, and he so desperately wanted to try again now.

He didn't know where to begin.

"It's raining," he commented, immediately blushing as he realised what a poor leading statement that was. "I mean, would you like to go somewhere? I'll walk with you. If you like. There's a café a block over."

"Are you offering to buy me a drink?"

The omega seemed surprised by Kylo's words, and even more so when Kylo nodded.

"Yes. If you like."

Rather than answering, the omega walked closer. He was slender and his thin jacket did nothing to hide that, and also almost as tall as Kylo. As he came closer Kylo held his ground, marvelling at the strength he could sense coming from the omega. He was unapologetic in the way he placed himself in Kylo's space and faced him. He would clearly back down for no one.

Kylo immediately respected the omega for that strength. It was incredibly thrilling. Not many omegas were like that.

"I'm pregnant."

The statement was firm and unbending, like the reality of the omega's situation.

Kylo nodded. "I know."

The omega's eyes narrowed a fraction. "I am not a plaything for you to fuck and then toss aside when you are done."

His tone was so stern and clipped, with just the subtlest hint of a tremor betraying the emotions he was feeling.

"I know," Kylo said again, his voice softening. "You're not a plaything. I wouldn't treat you or anyone like that."

He was serious. He still couldn't understand why the now-dead alpha had done what he'd done.

Seeming to believe him, the omega's expression softened. He suddenly looked far too weary and his posture slumped a little. "Is it far?" he asked.

"Just round the block," Kylo assured him, turning to lead the way. He couldn't help glancing down at the barely noticeable swell of the omega's stomach. Some might not realise immediately, but when they did it would also become clear to them that Kylo and Hux weren't bonded. Kylo wondered if that was going to be a problem.

"Hey, um, I was wondering... would you feel better if we swapped jackets?" he offered, stumbling a little over his words. "Just for the scent, you know," he added needlessly.

The omega slowed to a stop and looked at him with wide eyes. "You'd do that for me?"

It wasn't much, and if anyone got too close they might be able to tell, but by swapping jackets they'd at least smell more like each other and pass on the surface as a mated couple. For a single, pregnant omega it would offer safety from disapproving and even angry stares and opinions.

"Of course," Kylo said.

"Thank you," the omega whispered quietly, the softness and vulnerability that showed for a moment contrasting with the tough exterior he'd shown a moment ago. His hands went to the fastening of his jacket, and Kylo did the same. When the omega pushed down the hood, though, Kylo froze. He stood stock still and stared.

"You're a redhead."

The omega looked up again, his gaze unhappy. "What of it?"

Kylo was breathless. Redheads were rare and, to him, the most beautiful of all. Some others shared his opinion, but there were those who disagreed and saw it as a bad thing tied to old, stupid superstitions of bad blood and (sometimes willful) miscarriages. Even further back it had once been a sign of strong, healthy blood, but people tended to forget that belief.

"I can't believe anyone would leave you."

The omega snorted at Kylo's rather rude words, and Kylo found himself blushing and fumbling as he tugged his jacket off. The omega had already worked his thin, sorry thing off and was holding it out, so Kylo completed the exchange. The jacket was a mostly unhappy thing to pull on as it was sodden and far too light for fall weather, but Kylo could forgive all that and more because it smelled absolutely wonderful. The omega had the most inviting scent he could ever recall having smelled, and Kylo felt like he'd found a small piece of paradise.

"I'm sorry, that was rude," Kylo apologised, zipping the omega's jacket up as they fell in step. It was a good thing they were roughly the same size, and Kylo's jacket hid the omega's condition rather well.

"It was honest," the omega pointed out as they neared the cemetery gates. "Also, I don't know your name."

"Oh, it's Kylo."

"Just Kylo?"

"Kylo Ren."

"Well, Kylo Ren," the omega said gave Kylo a small smile. "I'm Armitage Hux, but everyone just calls me Hux."

"Hux," Kylo repeated. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hux raised his eyebrow. "Is it?"

Kylo, who never used the cliché phrase unless he truly meant it - and he'd never truly meant it before - nodded.

"Yes," he said. "It is."

Hux looked down at his feet quickly, but not before Kylo saw the blush staining his cheeks.

"Thank you," Hux said almost inaudibly. "I hope it's a pleasure to meet you too."

Silently, Kylo promised Hux that it would be, starting with a warm drink in a friendly, welcoming café and going wherever Hux wanted it to from there.

 

 


	2. Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know that people will actually find this as it's not being posted as a new work.
> 
> I'm having a very bad day :(
> 
> Hux in this probably comes across weird but he's struggling a bit because the alpha he was seeing and who got him pregnant (but didn't bother to properly mate him) is dead and he's also pregnant.

It was a relief to be out of the rain. Kylo held the door open for Hux and quickly followed him in, finding himself shivering in the thin, far-from-weatherproof jacket. The only consolation was that it still smelled wonderfully of Hux.

Familiar with the café, Kylo led Hux to a booth near the back wall. Normally he'd prefer to sit by the window but it was warmer away from it. As they sat down Hux looked around anxiously, fidgeting with the zipper on Kylo's jacket but not undoing it. The place wasn't very busy but it was still enough to make Hux seem uneasy. Kylo wondered if he'd already made a mistake - what if Hux got too warm and needed to take the jacket off? He didn't look like he felt comfortable doing that.

"So what's good here?" Hux asked, distracting them both.

"Personally I love the hot chocolate. Extra marshmallows, extra cream."

Hux nodded, now toying with the menu card. "I... I'll have that then," he said.

Kylo grinned. "You have a sweet tooth?"

"Not normally, no," Hux replied to the table. He glanced around again, his focus lingering on the waitress who was coming closer. Kylo sat back and waited for her to approach.

"Hey you!" she greeted brightly.

"Hey Candice," Kylo said, grateful for the visible name tag. He'd probably seen her in here before, but couldn't remember with any clarity.

"Terrible weather, isn't it?" she said. "What can I get for you?"

"Um, I'll have the hot chocolate with all the trimmings, and..." Kylo looked over at Hux.

"The same, please," he confirmed.

"Anything to eat with that? Today's special is apple pie."

If Kylo hadn't been looking he'd have missed the way Hux's eyes widened and he swallowed, clearly enticed by the idea. He shook his head, though, giving a firm "no, thank you."

"Go on, I'll have a slice," Kylo decided. Candice gave him a smile and made a mark on her notepad.

"Coming right up!" she said brightly, giving Hux what would be a winning smile if he weren't so absorbed in melancholy. As soon as she turned, Kylo looked back at Hux, who was watching Candice go with a heavy expression that seemed to be to do with something other than his recent loss.

"You come here a lot?"

Kylo shrugged. "Not really. Once every month or so, I guess."

"They know you."

Kylo glanced around to the counter where three staff members including Candice were keeping themselves busy.

"Maybe? I don't know. I don't come here that often. I say 'hi', buy something to drink and then leave."

"So they don't know I'm not your mate?"

Kylo shook his head. "No one will know unless I tell them."

"Will you tell them?"

"Only if you wanted me to."

Hux played with the edge of the table, watching his own fingers with teary eyes. "I don't."

"Then they won't know," Kylo promised. Hux seemed to relax a little at his words, exhaling and moving his hands to his lap. After wiping his eyes and glancing around again he unzipped the jacket but didn't take it off. Despite his earlier ferocity he came across as uncertain and painfully lost, and Kylo's heart went out to him. He didn't think he'd ever seen a more beautiful person, and struggled not to stare at the redhead omega who sat not even two feet away from him, draped in his jacket and covered in his scent. There was something amiss about him - something clearly bothering him - but Hux didn't open his mouth to speak. He didn't even look up at Kylo, whose heart sank even further when he started to wonder if Hux even wanted to be there.

"So, what do you make of it?"

Hux looked up as if drawn out of a daze. "Of what?"

"The café," Kylo elaborated.

Hux hesitated, watching Kylo for a moment, and then looked away again, shrugging. "The floor tiles are hideous."

Kylo couldn't help laughing. It took him by surprise and he struggled to keep the volume down. He brought his hand up to cover his mouth but kept grinning as he agreed with Hux. "They are, aren't they? But other than that what do you make of it? Do you like it?"

Hux looked confused, as if he couldn't understand why Kylo needed to hear his opinion. "I... Yes. Does it matter?"

"Kind of. I like it here. I hoped you would too."

Hux fell silent, immediately looking down.

"Hux?" Kylo asked, concerned. Candice was returning with their order, though, so he didn't press any further.

"Here you go," she said breezily, far cheerier than the weather outside. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks," Kylo said politely, reaching to pull his hot chocolate closer the moment it hit the table. It was more marshmallow and cream than drink - just the way he loved it on cold days when he felt like he deserved some comfort.

"He never took me anywhere."

Kylo looked up from his spoonful of cream, Hux's words taking him by surprise.

"No matter how many times I hoped or asked for it, or tried to engineer is so that it happened, he wouldn't do it. He was ashamed of me. He never wanted to be seen with me."

Kylo could feel Hux's pain acutely and struggled to swallow. How could someone be ashamed of Hux? Who would want to hide something like that with someone so beautiful and so strong spirited? Hux seemed withered and withdrawn now in the café, but Kylo had seen and sensed resilience and determination in him before. Kylo didn't feel like he was overlooking a major flaw in Hux's character, so it had to lie with the now-dead alpha who not only hadn't bonded with Hux but had also refused to go anywhere with him.

"I can't imagine..." Kylo said brokenly. And he couldn't. He really couldn't.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Hux asked pitifully. As he blinked tears fell, and Kylo instinctively reached across the table and brushed his fingers gently against the back of Hux's hand, offering. Hux's turned to grasp at Kylo's hand, holding on tightly.

"No, of course not," Kylo said earnestly, desperate for Hux to believe him. "There's nothing wrong with you at all. You're so strong and smart and beautiful, and it's _his_ loss. I don't know why he did what he did, but the fault is his, not yours. Never yours."

"How can you say that?" Hux asked breathlessly, more lost and needing reassurance than disbelieving. "You don't know me."

"No, I know. But I've met you."

"And that's enough?"

Kylo nodded. "That's enough."

It was clearly too much for Hux, who struggled to compose himself. Kylo understood the strong, rapidly changing emotions that came with grief, and also guessed that being pregnant made it so much harder. He allowed Hux to keep a fierce grip on his hand and gently stroked over Hux's knuckles, waiting for him to do or say something. For a few minutes all Hux could manage was staring down at the table with damp eyes, fighting to control his breathing.

Eventually he let out a long, shaky breath and then shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Kylo insisted, letting go slowly when Hux loosened his hold on his hand. "Be yourself. If you're upset, be upset. If you're pissed off, be pissed off."

"You make it sound so simple."

"Isn't it?"

Hux gave him a long, searching look, green eyes fixed intently on Kylo's face as he struggled with the answer. It should be that simple, and Kylo could sense that Hux knew it, but Hux's designation made him hesitate and believe that it wasn't that easy.

"Are you hungry?" Kylo asked, offering an out.

"No, I'm fine," Hux said, clearly lying. Kylo didn't bother arguing or insisting anything - he just slid the pie across the table.

"This is for you."

Hux didn't know what to say and looked between the pie and Kylo. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I had a burrito earlier, I'm fine."

"Oh." Hux picked up the fork delicately. "Thank you."

They ate and drank in silence for several minutes and Kylo tried to hide the fact he was watching Hux closely and very much enjoying the sight of the omega clearly loving the apple pie. He ate with restraint, but every mouthful looked as if it was the best thing Hux had ever tasted, and Kylo was sure he wouldn't be able to get the sight of that small, satisfied smile and the flutter of pale lashes out of his mind for weeks.

As they both finished their food Kylo tried to peer out the café window. It was still raining.

"Do you live far?"

"Hm?"

"Can I walk you home?"

"Oh, right." Hux seemed much more what Kylo imagined was his usual self. He still hadn't taken Kylo's jacket off, but he seemed more composed. "If you like."

"Thanks," Kylo said, pulling out his wallet. He left a bill on the table that was easily enough to cover their order and a healthy tip. As they got up he waited for Hux and then led the way, holding the door open for him again. The cold rain was thoroughly unwelcome when it hit him and he was glad Hux still had his jacket on.

"It's this way," Hux said, leading on. Kylo fell in step beside him. He didn't pay as much attention to where they were walking as he did to the omega at his side. Hux seemed a little more content, as if the full stomach was doing wonders for him. It probably was, and Kylo was glad he'd been able to get him something. The thought of Hux going home alone after that miserable trip to the cemetery didn't sit well with him.

Before he knew it, Kylo was coming to a stop in front of a respectable looking apartment block. Hux started to reach for his keys but then realised he was wearing the wrong jacket.

"Oh, could you..."

Kylo patted the pockets and then carefully reached in to pull out the small bunch.

"Thanks," Hux said as he took them and unlocked the door. He turned to Kylo, gesturing with his head. "Come on."

Not sure what else to do other than comply, Kylo stepped into the building. It was nicer than his place, but he didn't get much of a chance to look around before Hux was boldly taking his hand and starting to lead him towards a door. His hand wasn't even let go as Hux undid the door to his apartment and tugged Kylo after him, turning on him the moment it was closed and pressing close - far too close - and starting to undo the thin, sodden jacket he was wearing.

"Um, Hux?"

Hux didn't even slow down. "What?"

"What are you...?"

Seeming confused, Hux stopped and pulled back, looking at Kylo. "Don't you want this?"

Kylo's mouth fell open. "Well, yeah, but..."

Hux fell back as if burned, looking hurt and horrified. "You have a mate?"

"What? No! No, that's not it!" Kylo insisted, stepping after Hux. "It's just..."

"Don't you want me?"

Hux seemed dejected and shrank a little on himself.

"Hux, I..." Kylo felt at a loss. "I do. but I only just met you. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just because I'm some alpha who was nice to you."

"You think that's what this is?"

"Isn't it?"

And it was. Kylo could see it so clearly - Hux thought he owed Kylo something. He thought that he was a thing to be bought with kindness and attention, and that all he had to offer in return - and what Kylo expected him to offer - was his body. Hux's earlier, stern words that he wasn't just a plaything to be fucked and discarded tugged at Kylo's mind. It was clearly how Hux had been treated in the past and expected to be treated again, no matter how much he wanted something else. Hux might have said those words, but he was the one willing to treat himself like that and selling himself short

Embarrassed, Hux flushed with color and looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I wasn't--"

"Hux?"

Hux didn't look up, but at least stopped babbling. It didn't suit him.

"I like you - a lot, actually. I would love to, er, you know, and thanks for the offer, I guess. But I'd really like to do this properly, if you'd let me?"

Hux blinked, regarding Kylo steadily, and then gave a short, sudden laugh. "You're the worst alpha ever."

Kylo was taken aback and wasn't sure what that meant. What had he done wrong?

"How do you mean?"

"You're turning down a quick fuck with a willing omega in favor of... what, exactly? Don't tell me you want to _date_ me? You're definitely the worst alpha ever. You could have any omega you want and you're willing to waste your time on a pregnant omega who isn't even carrying your child?"

"I do want to date you though," Kylo argued. Hux was wrong about the fact Kylo could have any omega he wanted too, but that didn't seem so important in that moment.

Hux fell completely silent for several long seconds. "You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm an omega. I'm pregnant. I'm grieving."

"Those aren't reasons why I shouldn't want to spend time with you and get to know you better."

Hux shook his head. "You're impossible."

Kylo gave a wry grin. "So I've been told."

At that Hux sighed and after a few seconds managed a small flicker of a smile. "Alright then."

"Alright?"

"Yes. I'll do it. Go on a date. Whatever."

Kylo grinned widely and had to hold back from sweeping Hux up in his arms. "Thank you!"

Hux gave him a look that conveyed his disbelief at Kylo's behavior, but he didn't say anything.

"Can I give you my number? Do you like Italian food?"

"Right now I like anything that doesn't contain onions," Hux replied as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. "Are you sure you won't stay?" he asked as he handed it over. "Your jacket is soaked. Let me put it through the drier."

Keying in his number, Kylo took a moment to process Hux's words. They made no sense - his jacket would get wet again the moment he stepped back outside. Hux was clearly reaching for an excuse to get him to stay for a little longer.

"Yeah, okay," he decided to agree. "Yours is soaked too - here. Thanks for letting me wear it."

The swap had been to help conceal the fact that Hux was unmated but now that he was giving the rather useless jacket back Kylo realised he'd miss it. It had been a good excuse to find himself wrapped in Hux's comforting scent. He looked over at Hux, who was shrugging his own jacket off, and then down at the subtle swell of his belly. It gave Kylo a mixture of feelings, ranging between anger at the alpha who had walked out on Hux, desire to have been the one to mate with him, and the urge to protect him. Kylo let those thoughts and feeling be though, and followed Hux who was leading the way through into the neatly kept kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Hux asked as he shoved the jackets in the dryer.

"Still full," Kylo reassured him.

Hux went over to the cupboard anyway and pulled out two snack bars. "It should take about a half hour," he said, looking back at the dryer. He then gestured at the doorway and led Kylo into the living room. As soon as they were seated and Hux had opened his first snack bar, Hux spoke again.

"He'd treat me like an object, you know," he said. "Like a thing he owned and could do what he pleased with. I hated it so much, but what else can I expect in life - I'm an omega."

Words of protest were on the tip of Kylo's tongue when Hux continued.

"And then there's you. You're not like the others, are you?"

"No, I suppose not," Kylo managed. He'd always been a little different in small ways that on their own didn't seem to amount to much but in reality always make it difficult for him to fit in.

"You don't treat me anything like they do, like a possession or an asset."

Whoever 'they' were, Kylo hated them.

"You're not a thing to be bought or owned or sold or traded," he said flatly. He was surprised when Hux got up, discarding his food and walking over to Kylo. He seemed to want to be confident, but was unsure of himself.

"And what if I wanted you to own and possess me?" he asked, his voice low and seductive as he slid into Kylo's lap.

Kylo swallowed thickly, not sure what to do with himself or where to put his hands. Hux guided them to rest on his hips, and Kylo was having a very, very hard time trying to deny how much he wanted this.

"I'd only do it on one condition."

"Hm?" Hux hummed curiously. "What's that?"

The change in Hux was astonishing, and Kylo felt breathless, his heart beating far too fast as he looked up at the beautiful omega who seemed so willing to offer himself to Kylo.

"That you own and possess me too."

Hux stopped short, a fleeting expression of pain crossing his features before he closed his eyes smiled, seeming satisfied. When he opened his them again they were so warm and inviting and full of contentment as he leaned even closer - close enough for them to almost kiss - that Kylo knew he'd not rest until he saw that look on Hux's face every moment of every day.

All it took was one word from Hux and Kylo knew he had a chance. His heart soared as a promise was sealed with one gently whispered word:

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a week ago! Can you believe it took me so long to write the other three prompts??? I'm not very good at this! Anyway, it is done now and I hope you like it.

Despite the position they'd been in after Hux slid into Kylo's lap the two hadn't kissed. Kylo hugged Hux and then turned to deposit the omega next to him on the sofa, keeping one arm around him. Hux had made a small noise of protest and then taken Kylo's hand and studied it, stroking it and lacing their fingers together while they talked. He'd asked why Kylo had been at the cemetery and Kylo had told him a little about his grandfather. When Hux asked about the rest of Kylo's family he'd said simply that he was on his own.

"Does it bother you?" Hux asked.

Kylo had found himself actually thinking about it and, strangely, giving an honest answer. After a few moments he'd nodded slowly. If Hux weren't pressed so close and making him feel so connected he'd probably lie as he did to everyone else and insist that he was fine and didn't need his stupid family. But he wasn't fine. When he thought about it he was lonely. As much as he enjoyed being able to do whatever he pleased whenever he wanted, there was loneliness there which he refused to look at - probably because he knew not just anyone could fill the gap.

The rain hadn't abated but by the time the drier was done but it was nice to put on a warm, dry coat before leaving. Hux helped him with it, not quite managing to smile.

"Will you really take me out somewhere?" he'd asked.

"Of course I will," Kylo promised. "Let me know when you're free and I'll arrange something, okay?"

Hux had nodded and moved out the way. At the door Kylo had spoken again.

"And if you ever need someone to talk to... Well, you have my number."

"Thank you," Hux said, hovering an awkward distance from Kylo as if he wanted to move closer but wasn't sure if he should. Kylo had made the decision for him and reached out to hug the omega who instantly embraced him. They were almost the same size but Hux fit comfortably against him, burying his face in Kylo's neck as Kylo did the same. Hux smelled so wonderful Kylo hadn't been sure he'd be able to let go.

"Thank you for everything," Hux said.

Managing to pull back, Kylo had given him a warm smile. "It was my pleasure."

So rarely did Kylo say those words because so rarely did he mean them, but in that moment they were completely true. He hoped that the way he said them and the way he looked at Hux helped to convey his sincerity. Hux certainly seemed touched, and flushed a little.

"I'll see you soon, yeah?" Kylo managed as he was about to head out the door.

"Yeah," Hux echoed. "See you soon, Kylo."

If Hux had offered another excuse for Kylo to stay he would have jumped at it, but there wasn't one. There were things he had to see to anyway and Hux no doubt was the same. The only thing that made walking away any easier was the promise of seeing Hux again, and as he pulled his hood up and caught Hux's lingering scent on the fabric, Kylo hoped it would be very soon.

-

That night Kylo lay thinking about Hux. He lay there wishing they'd kissed and wishing he'd been able to stay longer, but also wishing a thousand other things. He wondered what Hux's favorite color was, where he worked, what his favorite meal was. Did he freckle in the sun and where was his favorite place to visit? What did he like to have for breakfast and was he a morning or an evening person?

Kylo hoped Hux was thinking and wondering about him too. He'd had a message which seemed standoffish in the way it had again thanked Kylo for the day and said Hux would let him know of a convenient time to meet 'as soon as such an opportunity arose'. Kylo would gladly clear any appointment to see Hux, but he supposed it wasn't that easy for the omega - maybe he was feeling guilty because he'd recently lost his not-mate, or he wasn't sure if he wanted to allow another alpha close to him yet.

It took Kylo some time to fall asleep and when he woke he felt like he'd just stepped off a trans-Atlantic flight. He struggled to get his limbs to work in sync and as he stood in the shower and tried to force the shampoo bottle to slurp back up the second lot of shampoo he'd accidentally squeezed out instead of conditioner he desperately wanted to go back to sleep. If he could get away with going back to bed he'd do it in an instant.

What woke him wasn't the incredibly sugary coffee he poured himself, it was the message he found waiting for him on his phone. He'd left it on the counter in the kitchen while he showered and it took him far too long to process the fact the notification light was blinking. Ignoring his coffee he grabbed it, his first thoughts being of Hux. When the message was actually from Hux he smiled, suddenly forgetting his tiredness and everything about the long, boring day he faced.

 _'Are you free tonight after 6?'_ it read.

_'Yes. Meet at my place? I have an idea if you're okay with a surprise.'_

A few minutes later he got an answer. _'I don't know where you live. I'm not very good with surprises. What is it?'_

After typing out his address, Kylo decided to keep one small aspect secret but share the rest: _'A classic movie followed by the best Chinese food in the State.'_

Kylo was tugging on his jacket - which still smelled a little of Hux if he buried his face in it - when Hux replied again. _'Classic date format. What if I don't like Chinese?'_

 _'We can go somewhere else,'_ he offered.

_'No, Chinese is fine. I'll see you 6.15?'_

Now leaving his home and shivering at the strong gust of cold wind that tussled his still damp hair, Kylo struggled with his reply. A simple 'okay' or 'see you then' would be fine, but he decided to risk something a little more honest. As he pushed send he hoped it wasn't too much and wouldn't put Hux off. If he got lucky it might even make Hux feel more wanted.

_'I can't wait.'_

-

It didn't matter than Hux was five minutes early - Kylo had been ready since ten to the hour. He answered the door with a grin and held it wide in invitation.

"Hey!" he said brightly. Hux was wearing the same thin jacket again and an apprehensive look. "Would you like to come in or do you want to get going?"

"Do we have time?"

"Uh, fifteen minutes?" Kylo said, mentally checking the starting time of the movie and how long it would take to get there.

"Could I use the restroom?"

"Sure. Straight ahead and on your left."

Hux disappeared for a few minutes, leaving Kylo to double check that he had his wallet and then go back through in to the kitchen for a glass of water. Hux found him easily and Kylo offered him a drink too.

"I'm okay," Hux insisted. "Shall we get going?"

Kylo nodded, putting the glass down by the sink. "Sure."

When they got outside Kylo was glad it wasn't raining. Hux's jacket didn't seem weatherproof at all. They fell into step easily but Kylo quickly started to struggle with the urge to take Hux's hand. Every few steps the backs of their hands would brush together and it sent a cascade of excitement and longing through Kylo and he'd struggle to remember the story he was telling. A few yards later he gave in.

"Can I hold your hand?" he asked as they paused at a crossing.

Hux's answer was to hold his hand out and, smiling and sighing in relief, Kylo took it. Instinctively he laced his fingers with Hux's, squeezing gently in thanks.

"So is it far?" Hux asked.

"Not much further," Kylo said. "Are you cold?"

"A little," Hux admitted.

Remembering yesterday, Kylo figured he might as well broach the subject. "Would you like to swap jackets again? I don't feel the cold so much and I know the cinema will be dark so it probably won't matter but if it makes you feel better I don't mind."

The advantage of a cinema was that it would be hard for people to make out that Hux was pregnant. It was an informal place so even if people could tell they weren't mated it wouldn't matter as long as they didn't notice Hux's condition. Kylo hadn't chosen it for any of those reasons - he'd chosen it because he enjoyed the cinema and the films they showed - but they worked in their favor.

"I... Yes, thank you," Hux decided. They came to a natural stop in the mouth of an alleyway and started swapping clothes. "I feel so fat already," he grumbled as he pulled on and zipped up Kylo's thicker jacket.

"You don't look it," Kylo reassured him. "How far along are you anyway?"

"Fifteen weeks," Hux said unhappily. He was looking down at his stomach. "I'm dreading when it becomes even more obvious."

Kylo bit his lip, holding back his words.

"What?" Hux demanded.

"I, uh..." Kylo looked away, fiddling uncomfortably with the zipper on Hux's jacket. "I think you'll look good."

Hux gave him an odd look. "You must be nuts. Do you have a weird kink or something?"

"No. I don't know. Not that I know of? It's not something I've thought about or cared about before," Kylo said, hoping he was explaining himself well enough.

"Right," Hux said, still looking at Kylo warily. After a moment he sighed and moved back, seeming to let the issue go. "I guess we should be going?"

"Yeah," Kylo agreed. He wondered if he was still welcome to take Hux's hand and worried that what he'd said was wrong. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," he added. "Please don't think I'm weird or anything like that."

Hux actually stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and turned to face Kylo. Kylo tried to keep his hands still and not show his apprehension.

"I don't think you're like that. Honestly," Hux said, looking at Kylo with a clear, steady gaze. "I mean, personally I can't understand why you'd be interested in something like me, but I think you're... sweet."

'Sweet' wasn't a conventional word used to describe an alpha. To many it would be insulting as it was the kind of attribute people normally associated with omegas and soft, weak impressionability. Kylo, however, felt himself flushing and his heart skipped a beat. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him.

"You really think that?" he asked breathlessly.

Hux looked away abruptly, as if afraid of the line he realised he'd just crossed. "I'm sorry," he said in a rush, looking embarrassed.

"Hey!" Kylo said quickly, reaching out and catching Hux's turned cheek to encourage him to look back round. Kylo managed a shaky smile, feeling so new to the whole thing he wasn't entirely sure of himself. "Thank you."

Hux looked up at him with wide eyes, speechless.

"And also," Kylo continued, gently stroking Hux's cheek as he lowered his hand, "you're not a 'something'. You're not an idea or a possession or a thing - you're a 'someone'. Don't let anyone ever tell you different."

Hux's gaze fell and he stepped forward, right into Kylo's personal space. Instinctively Kylo brought his arms up to hug Hux, finding himself being clung to fiercely. Hux's weight was strangely reassuring, and Kylo was so glad the omega trusted him enough to allow him to comfort him like that.

"Worst alpha ever," Hux mumbled into the coat Kylo was wearing. Kylo found himself laughing softly.

"Want to trade me in for a less faulty model?"

"Never."

He had been talking lightly but Hux's answer made him tighten his hold on Hux for a moment, his heart suddenly too full of something he couldn't name. He could love Hux, he realised. He could love him so easily and so completely that it wouldn't matter to him if that was all he had left in the world. He would let Hux become his everything, if that's what Hux wanted.

"Come on," he said, his voice strained as he tried to sound normal and not tied up with thoughts and emotions that it was probably too soon for. Hux seemed okay with the attention and spending time with Kylo, but Kylo couldn't tell just how much more Hux wanted. It was a little frightening to think that he might just be comfort for a while and nothing more, but if that's what worked for Hux... "We'll miss the start of the movie."

Hux was the one to take Kylo's hand when the started walking. "What are we going to see? You said a classic."

"It's more a cult classic," Kylo admitted. "Shall I tell you?"

"I suppose I'll find out when we get there."

"You will. We're almost there anyway, look."

Kylo pointed up ahead where the cinema was only just visible halfway down the street they'd turned into. It was one of Kylo's favorites to go to as they showed a lot of different movies - not just new releases.

"Is that...?"

Closer, a huge poster of Dr Frank N. Furter framing the entrance became impossible to miss. Kylo grinned.

"Have you seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show before?"

"No," Hux said, sounding dazed. "It looks... different..."

"It is. Are you okay doing this? They're also showing the Evil Dead if you'd rather see that."

"The Rocky thing is fine," Hux assured him.

Kylo bought their tickets and led Hux in, stopping to get food. It would be another two and a half hours until they got the Chinese and Kylo was hungry. He coaxed Hux into trying one of the hot dogs, which Kylo loved, and got a large box of popcorn for them to share. By the time they sat down the trailers for other films at the cinema were showing. Both of them finished their hot dogs in record time and Kylo handed the box of popcorn over for Hux to keep on his lap. Kylo wasn't that keen on popcorn anyway.

Throughout the movie Kylo glanced over at Hux now and then to see if he was enjoying it. They'd both lost interest in the popcorn and were instead holding hands, and Hux seemed to be having a good time. He looked over in clear amusement when he realised Kylo was humming along to the Time Warp.

By the end of the movie Kylo was sure Hux enjoyed it. He still asked anyway once they were free of the screen and depositing their trash.

"So, what did you think?"

"It's definitely different," Hux said with a smile. "I liked it, thank you."

"One year I'm going to dress as Frank N Furter for Halloween," Kylo grinned.

"Not Eddie? I could be your... what was her name?"

"Columbia?"

"Yeah, her."

"I like the sound of that," Kylo said as Hux pressed closer to his side. They were walking again, heading towards the restaurant, and Kylo caught Hux's scent on a gentle breeze, mingled with his own because of the jacket he was wearing. He liked the way it smelled and wondered if there was any chance of them ever becoming a bonded couple. He'd be proud to have someone like Hux as his mate - someone beautiful and smart, and clearly resilient and strong. He wondered what he could offer in return, and if Hux saw any potential in him when he looked over like that, smiling a little and looking quietly happy. Grief still clung to Hux, clearly smothering him, but he was trying despite it, and Kylo was sure that when he was free of whatever had happened to him in the past Hux would be beyond incredible. He wanted to be there to see that.

"Kylo?"

"Hm?" Kylo responded, dragging himself from his thoughts.

"I don't really feel like sitting in to eat. Do they do takeout?"

"Yeah, they do delivery too. Do you want to go home?"

"Can we go back to your place?"

"Of course. How about I go in and grab a menu and I'll phone our order in as we're walking back."

"That works," Hux agreed. He pressed close against Kylo again, squeezing his hand.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

Kylo squeezed Hux's hand in return. "Are you okay?"

Hux smiled down at the sidewalk and then up at Kylo, brushing close to him again.

"I'd say I'm a little more than okay. How about you?"

Kylo wasn't sure what they had or what they could have, but that didn't stop him from answering with a wide grin.

"Definitely more than okay."


End file.
